Brenda St. John (Video Game)
Brenda St. John is an original character and an antagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. Once a caring dairy farmer with her two sons before the outbreak, she and her children turned to cannibalism due to the loss of her husband and pressure to provide food for the Save-Lots Bandits as well as her own family. Brenda seems to be the least accepting of her family's new cannibalistic nature and appears to show remorse during her final confrontation with Lee. She served as the primary antagonist (along with Andy and Danny, her sons) of the episode "Starved For Help". Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Nothing is known about Brenda's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she owned the St. John's Dairy Farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia. She grew up in Macon or the Macon area where she was taught not to waste resources and how to "survive" both physically and metaphorically. She has two sons, Andrew and Danny and a husband, Terry. Post-Apocalypse Season One "Starved For Help" Brenda introduces herself upon the group's arrival to the St. John's Dairy Farm and supplies Lee's group with food. She tells them that their cow is sick and offers to cook the whole group dinner. After Mark is injured, she takes him inside to patch up his wound and care ''for him. When later asked by Lee if it was okay to see Mark, she creates a reasonable excuse as to why he can't. Later, Brenda sits on the porch of her home. She tells Lee that she is thankful for Katjaa's help with her cow, and tells Lee that her husband wouldn't have wanted Danny to kill Jolene, and that the only reason why they made the deal with the bandits was to keep their humanity. She begins to take a personal interest in Larry, referring to him as a "big ol' sweetheart", much to Lee's amusement. At dinner when the St. John's are revealed to be cannibals, she explains that she was raised not to waste as an excuse for her lifestyle. After Lee, Clementine, Lilly, and Kenny escape the meat locker, she is inside the house holding Katjaa hostage. As Lee approaches her, she backs up the stairs, warning him with a .45 Colt Single Action Army revolver not to get any closer, otherwise, she'll kill Katjaa. As she reaches the top of the stairs, she is grabbed and bitten by a legless zombified Mark. As the group leaves and the farm is overrun with walkers, she can be seen walking out of the house as a walker. Death ;Killed By *Andrew St. John ''(Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Danny St. John (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Lee Everett (Caused, Alive) *Herself (Caused, Alive) *Mark (Infected, Alive) As Brenda attempted to ascend the stairs while holding Katjaa hostage, a reanimated Mark grabbed her from behind and bit her on the neck. Katjaa, who she was holding onto, escaped once Brenda let her go and ran away with Lee. Brenda died from this bite, and later she was seen lurking out of the house as a walker when they overran the farm. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brenda has killed: *David Parker (Caused or Indirectly Caused) *Travis (Indirectly Caused) *Mark (Caused, Alive) *Larry (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Herself (Caused, Alive) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors (Caused or Direct) Relationships Brenda and Andrew had a very positive relationship and cared deeply for each other. Andrew respected Brenda's rules and protected her throughout their time in the apocalypse. Brenda considered Andrew the superior of her two sons, and he was treated as the more useful and efficient one. As Lee either implies or outright states that she is dead during the final showdown with the St. Johns, Andrew breaks down in sorrow, losing the will to live. Danny St. John Brenda loved Danny and had a good relationship with him, both participating in cannibalism. Danny respected Brenda's rules and protected her throughout their time in the apocalypse. However, Danny can be heard complaining to himself that he doesn't get as much respect from his mother compared to his brother, suggesting that his mother thinks of him as less than his brother. Brenda was shocked when Lee told her that he left Danny in the barn and got what he deserved. Terry St. John Terry and Brenda supposedly had a positive relationship, as they produced two sons, and remained married for many years. They shared the family business on their dairy farm, and held several prize cows, to which they received many awards for. At some point before or after the apocalypse, he went missing, was killed, or eaten in a cannibalistic act. It is unknown if Brenda had a hand in his mysterious disappearance or death. Lee Everett Initially, when Lee first arrived at the farm, she acted very kindly towards him, reassuring him many times about the safety of the farm for his entire group. Their relationship since then remained on friendly terms, until Lee discovered the cannibalistic behavior of the St. John's retrieving Mark legless in a secret room behind a book shelf, and thus gravely severing any kind of friendship they had. However, despite the fact that she had no qualms about locking Lee in a meat locker to be probably served as food, she hesitated to kill him when he confronted her in the family house, showing that she had at least a bit of liking for him. However, if Lee antagonized her with his dialogue choices, she will immediately shoot him with her pistol, criticizing him for threatening or insulting her after doing so. This is a failed ending, and will lead to a game over afterwards. Clementine Clementine seemed to trust Brenda and viewed her and her family as kind people. Clementine was also polite to them. Clementine was later shocked when it was revealed that the St. Johns were cannibals and that they chopped off Mark's legs, ruining any friendship she had with Brenda. In the meat locker, Clementine was shown to be disgusted by the cannibalistic nature of Brenda and her family. Kenny As usual, Kenny was immediately distrustful of Brenda when they first meet. Kenny decided against joining the first group to the dairy farm out of concern that the St. Johns were lying. When Kenny arrived, he finds Mark shot with an arrow, and worried about the safety of the farm. Kenny convinced Lee to could the barn, worried that the St. Johns were hiding something and that his family might be in danger. Kenny was later shocked when it was revealed that the St. Johns were cannibals and that they chopped off Mark's legs, ruining any friendship he had with Brenda. In the meat locker, Kenny was shown to be disgusted by the cannibalistic nature of Brenda and her family and was eager to save his family from them. Katjaa When the group arrived at the farm, Brenda and Katjaa immediately become friends as Brenda asks her to help Maybelle, the family cow, with her pregnancy. She thanked Lee for getting her to help Maybelle and stated that she is a lifesaver. Their relationship was gravely wounded when Katjaa found out that Brenda and her family were cannibals and that they had chopped off Mark's legs for food. Brenda had no qualms about having Katjaa at gunpoint and using her as a hostage, which ruined any friendship the two had. Mark Brenda seemed to take a liking to Mark, as she volunteered to fix his wound and to look after him. When Lee asked how Mark was, Brenda said that he was a tough man and that her sons should learn from him. However, Brenda had no qualms about chopping off Mark's legs as food alongside her sons and ruined any friendship the two had with each other. However, killing Mark led to her demise as she was bitten in the neck by him when he reanimated as a walker. Carley Though the two only met each other briefly, Carley seemed to view Brenda as a kind and generous woman, even saying that her baked bread was amazing. Their relationship was gravely wounded when Carley found out that Brenda and her family were cannibals and that they had chopped off Mark's legs for food. Later, Carley discussed Brenda and her family with Lee, and thought that their actions were horrible. Doug Though the two only met each other briefly, Doug seemed to view Brenda as a kind and generous woman, even saying that her baked bread was amazing. Their relationship was gravely wounded when Doug found out that Brenda and her family were cannibals and that they had chopped off Mark's legs for food. Later, Doug discussed Brenda and her family with Lee, and thought that their actions were horrible and sickening. Lilly Lilly seemed to trust Brenda and viewed her and her family as kind people. Lilly was polite to them and said that the group should leave so that they won't be a burden to the St. Johns and even told Lee not to be too nosy about them, respecting the St. Johns' privacy. Their relationship started to deteriorate when Lee tells Lilly that St. Johns were hiding something and might be up to no good. Lilly then stated that the "rednecks" gave her a bad feeling and that the group should take their dinner and leave.(Determinant) Lilly was later shocked and disgusted when it was revealed that the St. Johns were cannibals and that they chopped off Mark's legs, ruining any friendship she had with Brenda. Brenda also indirectly caused the death on Lilly's father Larry, which deeply hurt Lilly. Larry Larry was seen flirting with Brenda and he seemed to be fond of her. Brenda seemed to like him as well, calling him a big old sweetheart and telling Lee to be more understanding towards him as the apocalypse can bring out the worst in people. When they were having dinner, Lee discovered that the family are cannibals and attempted to warn the group. Larry scolded him for being rude, but when he discovered that Lee is telling the truth, he immediately lost any feelings he had for her and was sickened by her actions. Larry's death was also indirectly caused by Brenda. Jolene The two's physical relationship never seen, but Jolene knows her cannibalistic actions. She tells Lee if Lee is silent in their conversation. }} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Brenda is the only antagonist in the game series to have undead status regardless of player choice. *Brenda is the only member of her family that is always directly killed by a member of Lee's group, though Mark was zombified when he did such. **She is the sole member of her family whose status cannot be unknown, regardless of player choice. **She is also the only member of the St. John family who dies regardless of player choice. *According to unused audio clips, Brenda owned the farm before she met her husband, Terry. *An up close look at Brenda as a walker reveals she doesn't have any zombie-like features.https://old.reddit.com/r/TheWalkingDeadGame/comments/czq5hn/bts_walker_brenda_upclose/ References Category:Cannibals Category:Antagonists Category:St. John Dairy Farm Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Notable Walkers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:NPC